User talk:Tdifan1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Time Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carlos Garcia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Poky7774 (Talk) 16:41, December 28, 2010 Administrator well kid looks like you have done a great job so far welcome administrator tdifan1234Poky7774 21:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) administrator so how has it been being a administrator herePoky7774 21:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) hey HI! my names magic8ball8 who contributes to various wikias. wow ur an admin>?? thats so kool. im trying 2 become one on key of awesome. and possibly ZIM but i doubt it. anyway, congrats on being #1 on badges. u work really hard im guessing. thats all, luv magic8ball8 o h plus, i luv tdi, tda tdwt etc. they used to be my #1 show until i found invaderZIM which took over my brain. but ill get back into it. i love Total Drama its so funny!!!!!!!! Admin HI! i just wanted to know how to become an admin on this wiki.....and could i please be one?Seddie fans rule the world237Seddie fans rule the world237 KK sounds good! thank you!!! Job Application! Hi! I already conatcted Poky7774 about the administration opening, but you seem to be on the Wiki more often than Poky is so I decided to contact you as well as Poku7774. I think I would be perfect for the job because I am a fast typer (I type 54 words per minute), I am excellent when it comes to spelling, grammar, and language arts, and I am a big fan of Big Time Rush. I know I have not made a ton of edits on the Wiki, but that is because I have just recently discovered the Wiki. Let me know if you think I'd be a good administrator! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Application Hi, I saw that you were looking for Admins. Well, I am an Admin+Bureaucrat on the Test Admin Tools Wiki , the Carnaval de Quebeque Wiki, the Canada Wiki and the Toronto,Ontario Wiki. Also, I love BIG TIME RUSH! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 15:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Oh my gosh! You cannot be serious! I actually have the job!? Thank you so much! And, I'm on Wikia a lot, so, that's actually not a lot for me. Once I made 100 edits on Avatar Wiki! :) Anyways, thank you SO much for making me the new administrator on BTR Wiki! I will not disappoint you! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Big Time Crush Ummm...How come there is no page for episode "Big Time Crush?" Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best to gather information,thanks. What do you say about the Admin request? Thanks, --Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *I don't actually need admin rights but just to let you know, you do have the right to grant people rights. You're a Bureaucrat. Go to , then put in the person's username and then click the box you need to click. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay... So anyway, this is magic8ball8 but i wanted to know if doing episode transcripts would be okay. I just got the Idea from zim.wikia and stuff so i wanted to share the wealth or whatever. The TV episode wikias should start having them and i thought this would be a good way, to start on BTR. Like on thekeyofawesome.wikia I'm starting to put up lyrics and videos which is like transcripts but instead lyrics explaining the songs. magic8ball8 Okay... So anyway, this is magic8ball8 but i wanted to know if doing episode transcripts would be okay. I just got the Idea from zim.wikia and stuff so i wanted to share the wealth or whatever. The TV episode wikias should start having them and i thought this would be a good way, to start on BTR. Like on thekeyofawesome.wikia I'm starting to put up lyrics and videos which is like transcripts but instead lyrics explaining the songs. magic8ball8 :Hey there magic8ball8 and Tdifan1234, I apologize for butting in, but I'm an admin on a different wiki (Sonny With a Chance Wiki) and awhile back I encountered the issue of whether or not episode transcripts are ok to post on a wiki. Since I didn't know the answer, I contacted Wikia staff, and when Sannse replied, she said this: ::"It's generally OK to use an excerpt of a script, that would usually be considered "fair use", but a full script isn't a suitable thing to have on Wikia." :So there ya go. It's not my desire to rain on anyone's parade, and I realize I'm not an admin on here, but I figured I'd share what I'd found out. :) ---Zukogray 02:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Really Sorry! Hi, Tdifan1234. I am REALLY sorry, but I am gnna have to pass up the opportunit to be the administrator. I like Bg Time Rush, but I am not a huge fan. Also, I only wanted to be the administrator because of the power and authority I had. I am really sorry, but a lot of other people also want the job and can help a lot more than me. I am REALY sorry. 23:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hi i just wanted to say Hello and have a good day. I'll help I'll help you, I have a wiki to, so I understand spam and vandalism, because a user said on my talk page on club cgi, (my wiki) " Shut up and stay out of my life" to me and I blocked them for saying that because it is beyond rude. Simsgirl2010 15:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) i like to apply for a admin job Hi, i would like to apply to be an admin for this wikia ................... so can i?!Creddie33 07:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ooh, hi! It's Liz from the Total Drama Wiki here. I just came to edit a little and wanted to drop by to say hi. ^-^ ~ Lizcat68 My Talk 16:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) should we let comments on pages Hello Tdifan1234 i had a couple of people saying that we should let people comment on pages, so can we let people comment on pages?Creddie33 19:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Big Time Cruise Are you the admin? Can you the delete the page about BIG TIME CRUISE? because there is no such episode, and I wan't to rename it to BIG TIME FANS but there's already a page about BIG TIME FANS, so it will be best if this page is deleted. THANK YOU. Patty16 P.S. I also post this message on Creddie33 talk page. Please could you add ... I thought it would be a good Idea if you added fanon to the wiki like a dream date with a band member, what the guys are doing in between episodes, or anything else Simsgirl2010 22:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i saw someone make up something Someone madeup an episode parelleling big time girlfriends called Big Time Break-up Simsgirl2010 22:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Background picture Hi, I was just wondering, can I change the background with pictures of BTR? I got the idea from iCarly wikia. If you approved, then it will somehow look like this http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki And also I was wondering, can I add voting poll and featured pages or articles in the home page of BTR wiki? So it will be like iCarly wiki or Victorious wiki. I'm not gonna delete the exsisting page or articles on the home page, I just going to add a few more pages or articles about the wiki to make it even more interesting. Please reply ASAP. Thank you. Patty16 12:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Kendall Knight page Can you please lock Kendall Knight page? Because there are few people that change the background or relationship section into something that is really wrong. or vandalism. For example, there is this person (anonymous) who deleted the background section and change it into "Kendall Schmidt is in love with a girl named Skyler Schmidt and she is his biggest fan." And he/she posted this or edited this numerous time so I have to undo the change for like 10 times. Please do this quickly because I'm afraid that other person might do the same any other day. And also please lock other page like Logan, or James, or Carlos, so those pages don't end up like this. Please Hurry... Thanks. Patty16 06:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Editing Permission on Kendall Knight Page Hi, I want to ask permission to edit Kendall Knight page. If you don't want to give me permission, it's okay, but please add Kendall Knight's middle name in the page. So, it will be KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT. It is the true full name because Mrs. Knight said this out loud in Big Time Beach Party. And also please give me answers to my previous questions about the background picture, voting polls, etc. Thank You. Please reply. Patty16 10:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal "Scoot n Toot" If you haven't already, please ban User:Scoot n toot. The vandalism's getting kind of bad. Thank you. PaperFlowers 01:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Already done, I think I got everything I saw in his contributions. Thank you kindly! PaperFlowers 23:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey your welcome and I have a question cause the next episode is suppose to be big time prom night but on big time moms it says big time break up how do you edit that? Errors Hi! There is some grammer and speeling errors on some pages if you didn't notice. This pages are locked and can you please fix the mistakes. Thanks:) P.S. Someone posted information with no source on the episode page. Btr&icarlyluv Hey Just so you know I forgot my password and am doing this via a friends account This is CrazyFun! 16:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) or simsgirl2010 Admin would you like to be a administrator againPoky7774 00:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Administrator welcome back administrator tdifan1234 Hey hey tdifan1234 what you been up toPoky7774 19:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi well so since your an admin here i wanted to ask you something this wiki need some serious editing im from the victorious wiki and im willing to help i also have some friends that will help we all are willing to edit everything and add pictures so if you want our help we will be glad to help!! and if you want to know more about us check this out Rushers Love-Friends - Victorious User Relationships Wiki[[User:Thenikz0811|Thenikz0811] 08:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC)]